


Red Pens and Rescues

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 05, working on issues like adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: After Prometheus tortures Oliver, Felicity and Oliver talk before they can work out their difference, Helix discovers the location of Prometheus.  Finding him on Lian Yu, Prometheus has one more surprise for Oliver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creation_of_imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creation_of_imagination/gifts).



> This was a prompt from Iheartarrow on tumblr.

Three weeks ago, Oliver found himself kidnapped and tortured by Adrian Chase.  Adrian had him admit he started this crusade because he liked to kill, not because of his father.  When he returned, the team was in the lair waiting for him.  He could not look at Felicity as she showed concern and asked him to go to a doctor.  He asked the team to leave but Dig stayed.  He locked the team out of the lair.  He broke up with Susan.  Adrian continued to taunt him and Quentin tried to protect him.  Basically, his whole life was in ruins.  Dig, his friend and brother, finally showed him that he needed to let his friends back help and his team showed him they had his back.

 

Naturally, Felicity found the evidence to show that Chase was Prometheus but Prometheus somehow figured it out, killed two guards and fled.  That was when he found out Felicity has been working with Helix, a hacker group with unknown ties.  In exchange for their help, Felicity had to do criminal activities with her exceptional hacking skills. 

 

He was sitting by himself when Felicity came into the lair.  She looked surprisingly calm for someone who just came from a meeting with Helix.

 

“Oliver, I found out something about Helix.  Argus runs Helix.   Lyla asked Alena to recruit me.”  The look of fury on Oliver’s face was the answer Felicity expected.  Before she could explain further, the team walked in.  Right behind the team Lyla and Dig arrived.

 

“Lyla, how could you?  Felicity is our friend.”  Dig was saying to Lyla in a frustrated voice.  Lyla was her normal expressionless self.

 

“Felicity, have you thought any more about what we talked about?” Ignoring her husband irate look, Lyla looks directly at Felicity and waited for a response.

 

“She is not going to do this anymore, Lyla.” Oliver started to say but Dig cut him off stating, “Lyla, I thought we talked about this.”

 

“Can we have the room, please?” The team was not surprised by the request but by the requester Felicity.  Everyone silently left the room including Lyla and Dig.

 

“Oliver, I have to do this.” Oliver looked at her untroubled face and stopped pacing.

 

“What?  No, please don’t.” Oliver begs her as he reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Oliver, it is for Dig.  Dig, our friend, who helped you come back to us after you shut us out.  Dig who stayed with me and became my rock when you left after Tommy’s death.  Dig, the man who has had your back over and over.  Lyla and Dig’s marriage is at stake here.  If I tell Dig I trust Lyla and agree to help, it will ease the tension between them.  Don’t you see that I have to do this?” Looking up at him with her eyes pleading for his support, all Oliver could do was sigh and nod.

 

Dig was visibly surprised when Felicity told Lyla she wanted to work with her at Helix.  With both Lyla and Felicity assuring him that everything was okay and there was no reason to worry, Dig relaxed.  After talking about meeting tomorrow, Dig and Lyla left for the night.  One by one the team said their good nights and soon the lair was empty except Felicity and Oliver.

 

“You should get going.  I am sure Susan is waiting for you.”  Oliver stared at her as she gave him a small smile.

 

“I broke it off with Susan.  Nobody is waiting for me.”  Watching the surprise in her eyes turn wary, Oliver took her hand.

 

“I should get going.”  She tells him softly as she opens the drawer to get her purse.

 

“Can we talk?  Felicity, I was so wrong to lie to you about William.  The truth is I could not stand the idea of losing you.  I know I told you I did not want to lose my chance to spend time with William, and that is true, but the main reason was that I was afraid I would lose you.  Barry told me you left me before he went back and changed that reality and I did not want to lose you again.”

 

“Oliver, I understand but to build a life with someone you have to trust them.  You can’t lie to them.  I could have made sure William was safe.  Did you really think I would leave you or make you give up your son?”  Looking at him with hurt in her eyes, Oliver wipes a tear off her cheek.

 

“No, I just panicked.  I love you so much and my worst fear was losing you.  I did lose you and my fear came true.”  Shaking his head, Oliver searches for the words to tell her how sorry he is.

 

“I reacted in the wrong way.  I should have talked to you instead of letting my insecurities lead me.  I should have told you how much I wanted William to love me, too because he is a part of you.  Fear of you sending our kids away, fear of you sending me away again” Reaching out to take the hand Oliver offered, Felicity finally admits to her part in the breakup.

 

“Can you ever forgive me and trust me again?”  Searching his face and seeing an honest open question, Felicity nods her head.

 

“I already have.” Moving closer and taking a chance, Oliver takes her face in his hands and bends down to kiss her stopping a few inches away.  When Felicity moves forward and touches his lips with hers, Oliver kisses her. 

 

“I love you, Felicity.  I never stopped.  You are the one I want to spend my life with.  I promise to tell you the truth from now on if you give me another chance.”

 

Surging forward Felicity moves into his lap, kissing him deeply.  He can hear the I love you as they break away for a breath.   Exhaling a breath he was holding, Oliver finds the peace he has not felt since before he lied to Felicity. 

 

“Come back to the loft with me.” In a soft whisper, Felicity asks.  Looking at the concern on her face, Oliver nods his head.

 

 

Walking back into the loft, Oliver feels a sense of home.  This is where he was the happiest.  Where he and Felicity made plans.   The couch where they snuggled together and watched tv, usually some silly show Oliver did not understand.  That was the place Felicity begged him to talk to her as her partner and tell her the truth, even though she did not know for a fact there was a truth that was missing.  The kitchen where he cooked meals because their situation was different.  He was a good cook and she cannot boil water.  Seeing Felicity walk into that kitchen and reach for two wine glasses makes this so real.  Both gravitate toward each other on the couch. 

 

“Oliver, can we take things slow?  I love you and want to make this work.  I just want to do things right this time.” Looking at his expression of agreement, she moves closer to him.

 

“Felicity, I love you, too.  I want us to be together even if it is slow.  I did not think you would ever forgive me or give me another chance.  Can I stay in our room?  We don’t have to do anything but I want to sleep with you in my arms.”  Taking his hand, she leads him up the stairs.  They sleep in the same bed and he held her all night as they slept.  It was the best night he had in a long time. 

 

 

 

Felicity was right.  Dig calmed down as soon as Felicity turned to Lyla telling her she trusts her and will help her.  Felicity found Chase through the Black Siren.  Chase and the Black Siren were heading to the most unexpected place – Lian Yu.    Argus provided a plane and they went to the island.  That was when things went terribly wrong.  They found Black Siren and there was an epic battle between Black Siren and Dinah which Dinah was victorious but when he turned around Felicity was gone.  Black Siren and Evelyn distracted them as Chase took her away.  Felicity and Chase were gone. 

 

 

 

 

Oliver saw his worst fear being played out.  Chase told him that everyone who knew him was in danger.  He showed him a pair of Felicity’s glasses and goaded Oliver with them.  Chase knew who Oliver really loved.  If he wanted to break him he just had the very weapon to do so.  Oliver could never recover if anything happened to Felicity Smoak.  

 

 

********************************

 

 

Felicity should have known better.  She was a genius and she underestimated this evil man.  She knew Chase was around but she let herself become too confident seeing the team take down Black Siren and Evelyn.  The next thing she knows she is being held by Chase.  They were now across the island as far away from the team as you could get on this god forsaken island.  Oliver’s old home when he was here?  That was the place Chase dragged them to?

 

“I have studied Oliver Queen for years.  He will never think that I would be bold enough to hide out in his old place.  Genius.” Chase tells Felicity as he pushes her down on a blanket that Oliver obviously left.

                                                                                          

“What do you think you will accomplish here?  Eventually, Oliver will look here after he checks other places for us.”  Felicity tries to get Chase to see some logic.

“Oh, I have every intention of having Oliver find us, Ms. Smoak.  I planned on it.  On my time, he will find us.  I have been 10 steps ahead of him this whole time.”  As annoying as Chase is, Felicity must agree with his assessment.

 

“If you were so many steps ahead of him, how did I find where you had Susan so Oliver could rescue her?” Probably not the best idea to mock him but Felicity was so angry at this man who hurt Oliver.

 

“My dear Felicity.  Do you really believe I was not ready for that?  I did kidnap Oliver that very day, didn’t I?  Do you think I honestly believed for one minute that Susan Williams would replace you in his heart?  No, I knew she was a placeholder for her even if you did not.  That was just another way to make his guilt more of a burden.  You are the one who he cannot disappoint.  You are the one he cannot lose.  I knew that from the beginning.  Why do you think I targeted Billy?  More guilt and a bigger wedge between you and it worked.”

 

Felicity listened to Chase boost about his plan as she silently pleaded with Oliver to understand the clues she provided.

 

 

 ***************

 

Splitting up the team searched the immediate area for clues.  Oliver took the area that was the hardest to maneuver around.  As he scoured the ground and area for clues, he suddenly saw something that looked out-of-place.  When he moved some brush, he found a red pen.  A red pen – Felicity left a clue to the direction they were going.  He just hoped she had most of the bag of pens he bought her.

 

Yelling for the team to follow him, Oliver went in the direction the pen pointed looking for more clues and followed the trail of red pens his brilliant love dropped on the ground but covered with enough dirt that Chase would not be suspicious.  Following the trail, the team finds another pen pointed so that is the way they went.  They followed a trail of red pens until they found themselves at the last place he would expect – his earlier home when he was here after Tommy’s death.    Hearing voices inside the team stayed hidden until they heard Chase.

 

“I have to go out and check the area to make I am ready.  I am sure you will be comfortable enough while I am gone.  Don’t go anywhere.”  Chase chuckles at his own joke.

 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere since I am your prisoner,” Felicity tells him in a sarcastic voice.

 

Waiting for Chase to come out, Rene and Dig grab him as Oliver goes inside to take care of Felicity.  He finds her tied down but not hurt.  He pulls her up into his arms and kisses her.   As soon as they leave the island and go home, Oliver has every intention of marrying this woman.  Too much time has gone by without her next to him.  What he does not know is Felicity is thinking the very same thing.

 

 

 

 


End file.
